thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Vesta Furnace
Vesta Furnace is Yoonie´s tribute. Do not use her in your hunger games or fanfictions without her permission. She is Yoonie´s twentyninth tribute on the hunger games roleplaying wiki. Her District partner is Daeneran Kystrel.' ' 'Vesta Furnace' Age: 12 District: 14 Gender: Female Weapons: Bow and arrows Personality: Vesta is a quiet and careful, but charming little girl who is able to melt almost every person´s heart she meets. She has a passion for medicine and dreams of becoming a healer when she grows up, but she´s not only skilled in it. She also has a natural warm heart that can heal more than any herb or medicine. Vesta is very timid and doesn´t like violence, but she is not scared to do anything for the people she loves. History: Vesta´s life has been pretty tough, but miraculously, the little girl has survived it all. When Vesta was born, her parents were both sscientists high in the system who worked in the District 14 mutt labarotories, specializing in mutts to be used for the Hunger Games. They were both Hunger Games freaks, who loved the annual games like nobody else. They were always sure to keep their eyes glued to the screen when each games came on, and always laughed and joked when the mutts they made killed a tribute. Vesta´s parents never seemed to notice her. They hardly took care of her ever, and they never truly cared for her, only for the games. Vesta never celebrated birthdays, she never got praise for her work in school and she was raised to love and worship the Hunger Games. But since the famiyl had little to no contact with other people, Vesta started to believe that this was how it was supposed to be and stopped raising questions about her parents style of parenting. Vesta soon started to watch the games with her parents, but she hated it. She couldn never be able to watch kids just like her being murdered and enjoy it like her parents did. However, one day, the accident came. Something terrible happened in Vesta´s parents labratory. A mutt broke out of it´s glass containment cage while the scientist were experimenting on it. It went completely out of control and ripped the scientists in two with it´s ginormous claws and then escaped the facility. Vesta´s parents naturally didn´t survive, and from that day, Vesta became an oprhan together with all the other kids who had lost their parents when the mutt escaped. District 14 didn´t have an orpahanage or anything to take care of the children, so they were all dumped in the wilderness to die on their own. Many of the kids did die, either slowly by hunger or thirst or adruptley by the mutts who dwelled in the forests. But Vesta and a few others managed to survive by adapting to their new envirement. Together they started crafting weapons to hunt for prey, mostly weaker mutts who didn´t stand a chance to them, while avoding the bigger and stronger ones. They used smaller prey to track down waterways so they never would die of thirst. Vesta soon became the small group´s medic and healer, since she proved her talent in using nature´s resources in treating injuries and infections. Vesta and her small group of orphans were for years undiscovered, since District 14 had believed them to have died off in nature. But one day, scientists who were trying to catch some mutts to experiment found them, and took them back to District 14. There the Peacekeepers found pity in them, and instead of executing them, they managed to get them to stay at the Justice Building. The head peacekeeper took a specisl liking to Vesta, and he became sort of her sdopting father. But when Vesta was twelve years old, only a year after coming there, she was reaped for the Hunger Games. Preferred Alliance: Vesta will ally with anyone, really, as long as they´re not careers or mean-sprited tributes. Strengths: Healing, hiding, stealth Weaknesses: Strength, speed, durability VestaReaping.png|Vesta at the Reapings. VestaArena.png|Vesta in the Arena. VestaVictor.png|Vesta in her Victor's Interview. Trivia *Vesta´s name comes from the Roman goddess Vesta, who was goddess of hearth, home and families. Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Females Category:12 year olds Category:District 14 Category:Yoonie Category:Yoonie's Tributes Category:Reaped